


Alone In A Hospital Room Isn't Fun

by LadyWinterlight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Bobbi clear the air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In A Hospital Room Isn't Fun

Skye crept into the infirmary, moving quickly so Jemma wouldn’t notice her. Skye hadn’t spent much time there since Fitz started getting better, and the last thing she wanted to do was remind her friend of those difficult days.

Peeking through the door showed that Bobbi appeared to be sleeping, so Skye slipped into the room without knocking. She approached quietly, dark eyes full of sorrow over how bad the other woman looked; Ward and 33 had really done a number on the older agent and Skye sighed. Stepping closer to the bed, she reached out and brushed a long strand of hair out of Bobbi’s face. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

Bobbi hadn’t been asleep, just resting, but she kept her eyes closed when she heard someone enter the room. When Skye spoke, though, she opened her eyes slowly. Blue eyes met deep brown, and for a long moment neither spoke

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Skye said in a low tone when the silence became too heavy to bear.

“You didn’t,” Bobbi assured her in a hoarse whisper. “It’s… not easy to sleep like this.”

Skye nodded. “I remember. Between the pain and the memories, being alone in a hospital room isn’t fun.”

Bobbi cracked a small smile for a moment. Nodded her head fractionally in agreement. “Pull up a chair?” Bobbi offered after a moment. “I don’t mind friendly company.”

Skye caught the leg of a chair with her foot and pulled it closer. As she sat down, though, she asked quietly, “Am I, though?”

Ignoring the fact that her hand was heavily bandaged, Bobbi reached out to Skye. The younger woman took the injured hand very carefully, her touch light and delicate so as not to cause further injury. Bobbi smiled a little at the obvious care in the gesture. “You are. I never wanted you hurt, Skye. The others… weren’t sure they could trust you. We needed to bring you back, but I’d hoped to just be able to find you and talk to you.” Bobbi’s eyes grew fierce for a moment. “There sure as hell weren’t supposed to be any real guns. ICERS only, I told everyone.”

With a nod, Skye smiled a just a little as well. “Is that why you warned me?”

“Of course. I would never have forgiven myself if he’d killed you. I’m sorry, Skye. So sorry that Calderon turned on you without giving you a chance.”

“I’m sorry you got hurt,” Skye replied softly, looking away. A gentle squeeze of her fingers pulled her eyes back to Bobbi’s. “I reacted instinctively, without thinking or even realizing how much I could hurt you. I only knew that the damage was overwhelming, so I ran.”

“I understand, and I don’t blame you,” Bobbi answered quietly. “May told me later that she called you, told you to get out. You had no way to know I was there and wanted to help.”

“I didn’t know who to trust.” Skye sighed. “I think I’m glad I missed a lot of the upheavals while I was in Afterlife. I learned a lot while I was there, you know. No more earthquakes when I have nightmares.” Skye offered a smile, a little brighter than the past few. “I even managed to restart a friend’s heart, though I was scared to death that I might overdo it.”

“I knew you could do it, rockstar.” Bobbi’s expression lightened as Skye chuckled, and she watched Skye’s eyes shine with amusement. “I feel like we pushed you away. You were part of the team, and we didn’t trust you.”

“I understand why it was wrong for Fitz and I to keep the secret,” Skye began, but Bobbi cut her off with a shake of her head.

“No. Looking back, I understand what happened. Fitz was the only one who stood by you, fully and completely. Mack and I had what we believed were reasons not to trust Coulson, and when I saw how special you are to him… that distrust transferred to you as well.” Bobbi’s voice was quiet as she explained, making no excuses. “It was wrong, and you didn’t deserve that.”

“I knew it was going to be difficult when we started recruiting other agents,” Skye answered with a shrug. “You weren’t here to see how AC and I got close. How he was the first person to ever believe in me, to see that I could be more than what others saw.” She sighed and met Bobbi’s eyes. “He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father-figure. The small team we once were, they get that. But not everyone else does.”

“Hey, I’m glad you told me. I’m sorry I misjudged you.”

Skye smiled. “I think we’ve had enough apologies. I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.”

“Deal.” Bobbi smiled back at the younger agent. “And thank you. For coming to see me, I mean.”

Skye chuckled. “Well, I heard that Jemma gave Hunter an earful about not taking care of himself properly, so I thought you might be lonely.”

“I was, a little. But I’m not anymore.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of missing-scene fluff. Because we really didn't get to see much of this how relationships changed during the season-break.
> 
> Have questions? Come chat with me on tumblr! ladywinterlight.tumblr.com


End file.
